Despertar
by Joker of Life
Summary: Era un día como cualquier otro a excepción de que no despertó ni en su casa, ni en su cuarto y menos en su cama. Si estas con aquella persona en aquella circunstancia, que mejor que darle un buen despertar. Summary no muy convincente, pero pasen y lean a ver si les gusta


**Bien, y aquí estoy de vuelta tras varios años de nos subir un fanfic, pero el colegio me tiene atado con pruebas y mi imaginación no ha estado muy fluida últimamente.**

**Este es un fic de Eyeshiel 21; un HirumaxSena; de ratin M (obvio si no no estaría aquí)**

**Hice este fanfic a raíz del anterior que había hecho ****(****no es una continuación aunque lo parezca), por eso y porque me atreví a hacer algo más fuerte, ya que las primeras veces que hago un fic de algún anime/manga siempre me result eso me hace sentir demasiado pervertido, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer. Así que me animé y lo hice, me llevó tiempo terminarlo pero lo logré.**

**Ahora no los ataco más con mis miserias de la vida y les dejo leer el fic :D**

* * *

Despertar

Despertó, pero no abrió los ojos, le gustaba la tranquilidad de la habitación.

Se acomodó un poco en la cama y sintió un cosa que lo atrajo a un algo grande y cálido; asustado abrió los ojos y quedó congelado al ver quien era aquella persona que le abrazaba...

Hiruma, más conocido como el demonio de Deimon (o el mismo demonio en persona) es un chico bastante extraño, loco, demente, con complejo de asesino, es un chico al cual no quieres hacer enojar si valoras tu vida lo suficiente.

Es conocido por ser el capitán del equipo Deimon de fútbol americano y ser uno de los mejores estrategas.

Pero esta vez, en esta situación poco común -y de la cual pensó en cómo llegó ahí-, pudo ver a un Hiruma completamente diferente.

Así, como estaba ahora, más que demonio parecía un ángel... el rostro con una expresión tranquila, la respiración lenta, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios semiabiertos, su cabello desordenado y el agradable calor de su cuerpo lo hacían ver tan perfecto (y normal) ante sus ojos.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labio, mientras pensaba en que podría quedarse así con el rubio toda su vida, con las piernas enredadas y sus cálidos cuerpos desnudos compartiendo...

-_¿Des-nudos?_- se preguntó ante su último pensamiento. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y con timidez levantó las sábanas -_Oh por Dios_- pensó al verse a si mismo y a Hiruma desnudos y con la ya típica "erección mañanera".

Se quedó así mirando tanto al rubio como a si mismo y, llevado por un extraño impulso, Se subió al cuerpo del mayor y descendió hasta que su cara llegara frente al miembro del chico.

Sin pensárselo dos veces (aunque en esa situación le era difícil pensar coherentemente), tomó el miembro del rubio y lentamente lo acercó a su boca la cual, comenzó a producir más saliva de lo normal. Se metió la punta y lo comenzó a lamer lentamente sintiendo como comenzaba a reaccionar con aquello, le extrañó que Hiruma no despertara de inmediato.

Luego de un rato de succionar solo la punta, se ayudó con las manos a meterse el resto en la boca, lo recorrió con su lengua mientras su garganta presionaba la punta al tragar lo que no caí por sus comisuras.

De pronto sintió un extraño sonido, se detuvo y levantó la mirada viendo a Hiruma con la cara sonrojada y algo sudada, y la boca semiabierta. Se le antojó muy adorable y sensual aquella imagen, lo que le provocó excitarse más y seguir con aquella tarea.

Unos momentos después, sintió algo enredarse en su cabeza y jalarla hacia arriba.

Con lo que se encontró fue con la mirada sombría y asesina de Hiruma observándole fijamente.

-_Si que parece un demonio_- se dijo asustado.

-¿Qué crees que haces... enano?- preguntó el rubio al chico.

-B-Bueno, veras... yo... es que...- el chico no sabía que responderle, lo que hacía no lo pensó solo lo hizo.

Hiruma lo acercó a su cara quedando separados solo por un centímetro. Sus alientos chocaban.

Sena sintió algo moverse, se asustó un poco, pero luego sintió como una mano de dedos largos envolvía su virilidad para comenzar a masajearla lentamente. El menor soltó un gemido y un poco de saliva escurrió de su boca.

-Te ves muy apetecible- dijo acercando al castaño. -Es una deliciosa forma de despertar- dijo el rubio para luego plantar un beso en los labios del corredor que no tuvo ni tiempo de responder. La lengua del mayor revoloteaba por la boca tibia y húmeda del castaño, el cual no oponía resistencia ante esto, y gemía entre el beso a causa de la mano del mayor masturbándolo lenta y tortuosamente.

Se separaron a falta de aire y se miraron.

-Estás bastante húmedo allá abajo- comentó Hiruma con malicia y lujuria en la voz.

-Tú también lo estás- respondió Sena. El mayor soltó su agarre. -Hiruma- llamó en un susurro para luego acercarse al oído del demonio. -Déjame complacerte- le susurró con la voz cargada de deseo.

Ambos sintieron un latigazo golpear sus espaldas.

-¿Quieres dejarme de pasivo mocoso?- preguntó medio molesto el rubio.

-No- dijo comenzando a besarle el cuello. -Solo quiero complacerte, si luego me quieres hacer algo... no tendría problema- explicó bajando sus besos al pecho del mayor.

-¿Desde cuando actúas así?- preguntó extrañado por aquella actitud del corredor.

-¿Ahora eso que importa?- dijo mirándolo con los ojos cargados de deseo y la vara sonrojada.

No le dio tiempo de decir algo más pues decidió continuar con lo que Hiruma le había interrumpido.

Su boca comenzó a humedecer más aquel trozo de carne duro y palpitante, apretándolo contra su paladar y garganta, y hundiendo un poco los dientes en aquello.

Hiruma gemía sin detenerse, se sentía en el cielo, no creía que el enano de Sena fuera capaz de hacerle eso, aquella apariencia de inocencia parecía ocultar muy bien sus instintos más bajos.

El castaño siguió succionando el miembro de Hiruma y acariciando y apretando sus testículos haciéndole sentir como nunca antes. Por otro lado, el miembro de Sena parecía no tener suficiente, estaba muy duro, y palpitaba dolorosamente, quería atenderse rápido, pero no podía dejar de acariciar al rubio.

Poco tiempo después, Hiruma se corrió en la boca del castaño, no le dio tiempo de avisarle y lo manchó por completo. Se corrió con fuerza y llegó a ver lucecitas verdes.

Sena se retiró y levantó la cara para que el mayor le viera tragar la mitad de su esperma, mientras que la otra mitad le manchaba la cara y caía por la comisura de su boca.

El cuerpo del mayor se estremeció y luego se relajó para subir el cuerpo sudado del moreno a su altura, le miró unos segundos y luego lo comenzó a besar desenfrenadamente, mordiéndole el labio inferior como si fuera goma de mascar.

Las piernas de Sena estaban a los lados del cuerpo del rubio, quien sentía el rose que el miembro del castaño hacía contra su vientre bajo, algo sinceramente delicioso.

Sin dejar de besarle dirigió una de sus manos al miembro aún palpitante del castaño y lo envolvió comenzando a subir y bajar su mano por aquella húmeda extensión, Sena se estremeció ante el contacto de aquella mano de delgados dedos masajearle. Se sentía bien y sentía aquella punzada disminuir y consentirse en placer desbordarte.

El sonido húmedo de aquella caricia excitaba tanto a Hiruma como a Sena, los gemidos del menor y su cara de placer eran perfectas, su cuerpo temblando y sudado, sus manos presionando los hombros del demonio mientras que este le acariciaba la cadera.

-Hi-ru-ma... me voy a... c-co...- el chico estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando la mano que lo llevaba al cielo se detuvo y soltó su agarre. -¿Qué haces?- preguntó con voz necesitada.

-No quiero que te corras, quiero que lo hagas cuando esté dentro de ti- respondió para jalarlo hacia si y comenzar a lamerle el cuello dejando un rastro húmedo en éste.

Se separaron y el mayor giró sobre si dejando al castaño abajo.

Aquella visión era muy adorable e insinuante, ver su delgado cuerpo de músculos sutilmente marcados todo húmedo y lánguido, con los labios hinchados, los ojos entrecerrados y nublados de placer. Hiruma no lo soportó más, y comenzó a atacar el cuello del castaño mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo, luego se dirigió a los pezones del chico comenzando a succionarlos y morderlos, sacándole suspiros y gemidos ahogados mientras que el otro lo tiraba y apretaba.

Bajó a su vientre y lo comenzó a lamer y besar, mientras le acariciaba las piernas y pasaba sus uñas dejándole marcadas líneas rojas.

-H-Hiruma- llamaba el castaño mirando como el rubio comenzaba a besarle y morderlo la cadera y la pelvis. Su cuerpo se estremeció. -Por... favor- dijo llamando la atención del mayor.

-¿Qué quieres enano?- preguntó medio molesto ya que le interrumpió su diversión.

El menor se giró quedando de espalada al rubio -Te quiero dentro de mí- dijo levantando la cadera mientras mantenía el pecho en la cama.

Un profundo silencio se formó tras aquella petición dicha en aquella posición.

Hiruma se preguntaba qué le pasaba al chico ya que él nunca haría algo así, era demasiado inocente, vergonzoso y tímido como para llegar a pedir aquello, más a él.

-Por favor- pidió con la cara sonrojada.

La cordura de Hiruma (o la poco que tiene), se fue por la borda luego de unos segundos, y sin dudarlo metió dos dedos dentro del la húmeda entrada del menor arrancándole un gemido de dolor que le estremeció el cuerpo.

Comenzó a moverlos de forma circular y de tijeras para abrirlo y prepararlo, estuvo así por nos minutos, y luego metió otro de sus dedos, haciendo que el menor gimiera, pero esta vez de placer.

Sena ya se había acostumbrado al dolor, y el placer le inundaba por completo comenzando a moverse para sentir los dedos del rubio lo más adentro que pudiera, intentando no derretirse con aquella sensación.

-¡Aaahhh!- gimió al sentir los dedos de Hiruma tocar su próstata. Su cuerpo se estremeció desde lo más hondo y sus músculos se tensaron... Cuando aquello pasó, su cuerpo se sintió deshacer.

-Ni siquiera pienses en correrte- amenazó el rubio moviendo los dedos.

Cuando los retiró, Sena se quejó por la ausencia, pero aquella fue ocupada por el miembro nuevamente erecto del rubio que entró sin problemas por la húmeda y lubricada cavidad del castaño.

El mayor tomó una de las caderas del menor mientras que la otra le apretaba la entrepierna para que no se corriera y se comenzó a mover dentro y fuera del delgado cuerpo bajo él.

El castaño sabía que Hiruma no era gentil en ninguna ocasión, y esta no sería una excepción, el rubio lo envestía con fuerza enterrándose profundo en aquel cuerpo sudoroso que se estremecía cada vez que el miembro del otro chocaba con su punto G. Se estremecía y relajaba constantemente intentando no correrse en aquel instante, pero le era difícil al sentir como los genitales del rubio golpeaban su trasero con un sonido húmedo.

-Hiruma... siento que... voy a explotar... por favor deja... deja que me corra- le pedía apretando las sábanas y mirándole con una cara de placer y dolor.

El rubio no le tomó en cuenta y se siguió enterrando en el castaño lo más duro que podía, si Sena llegaba a explotar que lo hiciera, pero el verlo sufrir, y más por esta situación le encantaba.

-Dios... Hiruma te lo ruego... deja correrme- le pedía entre gemidos de profundo placer que ya no podía ahogar. Estaba tan estremecido y con una punzada tan dura en su miembro que con suerte se podía mover.

-Pide cuanto quieras, pero no lo haré- a Sena le sorprendía que la voz del rubio no estuviera tan agitada. -Te correrás junto con migo, pero primero debo llegar al punto donde no pueda más- explicó con malicia en su voz.

-Ya no... aguanto... por favor deja correrme- le pedía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Solo aguanta... unos minutos más... no será... nada- decía mientras gemía y envestía al corredor.

Pasaron unos minutos más Hiruma soltó el miembro del castaño quien se corrió con fuerza manchándolo todo y sintiendo cómo la esperma del rubio inundaba su interior resbalando por entre sus piernas.

Sena se dejó caer y Hiruma sobre él, respirando de forma agitada, con sus cuerpos sudorosos.

Con lentitud, el mayor salió del húmedo interior del menor volviendo a acostarse sobre él con una sonrisa llena de dientes (o colmillos).

-Eres un demonio- dijo Sena antes de caer dormido profundamente.

-Lo sé- rió el rubio para besarle uno de sus hombros mientras abrazaba el delgado cuerpo del castaño para dejarse arrastrar por el cansancio.

Definitivamente, ese fue un buen despertar...

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado.**

**Encuentro que Sena me quedó muy Ooc en comparación con Hiruma, intenté arreglarlo, pero no resultó y siempre me terminaba quedando así.**

**Así que... ¿les gutó, sí, no?, ¿me tiran tomatazos? ¿me alaban como a un Dios?... ok eso no.**

**Recuerden que acepto de todo menos palabrotas insultantes.**

**byebyechu y gracias por leer**


End file.
